


Past the Point of No Return

by iAvenge_Nerds



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives Except Kíli, F/M, I might write a sequel to this or something, Some Fluff, Some angst, but i had to, maybe a spinoff, no kili, not that people would read it because no one really ships legolas/tauriel, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/iAvenge_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a drabble after a science test back in February. This is what came out of it. also this is one of many alternate endings so there may be a series with all possible scenarios for this. </p>
<p>disclaimer : i do not own The Hobbit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Past the Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a drabble after a science test back in February. This is what came out of it. also this is one of many alternate endings so there may be a series with all possible scenarios for this. 
> 
> disclaimer : i do not own The Hobbit.

                Tauriel was at a point of no return.

                She was surprised she hadn’t realized it sooner. People must’ve noticed. Elves notice that kind of thing. Maybe they knew to leave well enough alone. Otherwise, the king would get involved. No one wanted that; most of all Tauriel. Not with her . . . predicament. Being with child out of wedlock was bad enough. But when there were two possible fathers, and one happened to be a dead dwarf and the other was the prince of the woodland realm that just spelled trouble with a capital ‘T’.

                Her situation came to light when a friend discovered her fixing her clothes to be bigger. Her friend knew how to keep a secret, though, so she was temporarily safe. Obviously, she couldn’t keep her secret forever, but she made the choice to stay for as long as she could. It would help avoid suspicion.

                When she was finally round enough that even her re-modified clothes couldn’t hide her circumstance, she contemplated leaving the forest for Rivendell, or even Lothlórien, where she could hide from King Thranduil and the royal court. She vaguely remembered hearing of a member of the company that was unlike the others, and that he occupied a house far west from any Elves. Surely he was raised well enough to not turn away another in need. She had thought about Dale, but it seemed too close to her home. She decided upon Rivendell, and made plans to set out before sunrise the following day.

                She had packed provisions and strapped her quiver and knives onto her back. She mounted her horse and started her journey that would take her over the Misty Mountains. Before she could escape the encasing branches of the forest she once called home, she was attacked. It was nothing she couldn’t handle, but it did give herself away to the nearest guard posting. She cursed the world as she realized her current dilemma.

                She could try and escape, but they would be on the roads, and the forest was much too thick for a horse; she could hide, but she was no match for the best elven scout she knew would be sent after her; or she could surrender herself and deal with King Thranduil, which was something she didn’t want. Before she could make up her mind, a familiar face broke out of the overgrown shortcut that led to the nearby guard posting.

                “Legolas?”

                The last person she expected to see in such a place as her current whereabouts was actually Thranduil, but Legolas was only just above his father. The Prince liked to go on scouting missions, but there was nothing to be scouted so far away from the palace. Nothing had changed since the last scout; there was a small spider’s nest in a thicket of trees that could not be reached, so they had left it, since it was far enough away from any village.

                “Tauriel.” Knowing the question she was going to ask before she could speak again, he answered, “Word has gotten out that you no longer reside in the palace. I know you better than you know yourself. I knew you would take this road to Rivendell.           

                “If you are here to make me return, you will have to think of a lie. I have no plans on returning to the same place as your father. Not when he would make me a prisoner.”

                “My father thinks I have business in the south of the mountains. He does not know I am here,” Legolas explained. There was an awkward pause after he spoke. Tauriel knew he had feelings for her, and that he acted on them in this circumstance. She didn’t know how she felt about him, as she had just lost someone she thought she loved.

                The silence stretched. Tauriel didn’t know how to reply, and Legolas didn’t know how to ask the questions that were itching to be asked. When the silence was broken, the two spoke at the same time.

                “Look, Legolas –“ Tauriel started to speak.

                “Tauriel –“ Legolas attempted to ask a question he knew was better left unasked.

                “Can I go now?” She asked impatiently. She had a journey to make, and standing around and awkwardly avoiding eye contact didn’t help.

                “Please Tauriel. Don’t leave. Stay here,” Legolas begged. He grabbed her hand as she tried turning away.

                “You don’t understand, Legolas! I _can’t_! If I’m not cast into a cell when I return, I will be in the same place as I am now; alone with no place to call home. Your father won’t understand.” She ripped her hand away and faced her horse.

                “Then let me go with you! My father be damned!”

                Tauriel knew what was coming.

                “I love you, Tauriel!” She winced at the words. “I can’t let you be alone! Not when you are with child. There are too many dangers out there to be faced alone. I know you could easily slay a thousand orcs, but you must think of your child. It’s not just your life at stake!”

                “You think I do not know that, Legolas? I am doing this for them! I would risk my life to travel to Rivendell if it meant that they had a chance to live a life of their own!”

                At some point during the whole debacle, they had stepped closer and closer together. They were less than six inches apart at this point. After a quick hesitation, Legolas pulled Tauriel close and kissed her. It was one of passion and love; a symbol of his feelings for her. Tauriel would be a liar if she said she did not kiss back.

                “I do not care if this child is his, or mine, or an orc’s. Ok, maybe I would care if it was an orc, but the statement still stands. I do not care for the other half of this child’s heritage. I care for you, and if that means caring for this child as well, I will do so, or may I die a thousand painful deaths,” he promised.

                “You may accompany me to Rivendell,” Tauriel decided after some deliberation.

                They didn’t speak again until they were over the Misty Mountains.

               

* * *

 

                Tauriel was plagued by nightmares. She dreamt of Kíli dying all over again. She dreamt of losing Legolas in the battle. She dreamt of everything going to hell and the orcs overtaking the battle. But the worst dream she ever had was one where she lost her child. She woke every night in a cold sweat, sometimes screaming, sometimes crying, but always shaking. She relied on herself and the reminder of her child to calm herself after the horrible dreams.

                She was surprised when a comforting hand touched her shoulder one night after waking up after her twisted dream. She turned to see the moon illuminate Legolas’s shimmering hair. She instantly relaxed at the sight of her old friend. She forgot for a moment that he could be something more.

                They were close to Rivendell. They could’ve made it the day before, but Legolas had insisted they stop and rest. Tauriel knew there was no point in arguing with him, so she agreed and had spread out her bed roll and fallen asleep before he had finished tying down the horses.

                “It’s alright Tauriel. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

                Tauriel was far past the point of return for the relationship between herself and Legolas, and she didn’t mind.

               

* * *

 

                They made it to Rivendell by mid-morning and were instantly greeted by Lord Elrond himself. They were offered a place to stay and food to eat. They had no need to worry as long as they stayed in the last homely house.

                Legolas had been to Imladris previously, so he took the duty of showing Tauriel the best spots to see the stars, and the best place in the gardens to have time alone. He showed her the nooks and crannies of the place, and she soon became as well acquainted with the place as Legolas himself.

                She made fast friends with Arwen, Elrond’s daughter, and they shared plenty of laughs. She found she enjoyed the company of Elladan and Elrohir; they reminded her of Fíli and Kíli. She didn’t talk to Aragorn often, but she watched him spar, and knew he would be a great warrior one day. She was happy in Rivendell; happier than she had been in Mirkwood.

                There was no going back, and she didn’t want to.

 

* * *

 

                After seven months in Rivendell (the last few spent doing nothing, since Legolas insisted she didn’t overexert), Tauriel gave birth to a giggling baby girl. It turned out it was Kili’s child, so Tauriel decided on a dwarvish name, Elvish traditions be damned. She was as much a dwarf as an elf, minus the facial hair. Her pointed ears were covered by her long, thick, hair that looked black but had tints of the same fiery red as Tauriel. Her bright blue eyes became her most prominent feature. She was easily the prettiest half-dwarvish half-elvish princess to ever live. (And most likely the only one.)

                “She’s beautiful,” Legolas whispered. He was leaning over Tauriel’s shoulder and looking at his daughter-that-wasn’t-quite-his. “My father has been informed. He says he’s going to visit soon.”

                “As long as he doesn’t harm my – our daughter, I will tolerate him for as long as required.”

                “I have also informed King Thorin. His sister says she is grateful to welcome her to the family.”

                “What did the King have to say of this?”

                “I do not know, and I do not care.”

                “Are you certain you want this?” Tauriel asked. “I do not want to make you do something you don’t wish to.”

                “I love you so much, and I already love this child as one of my own. I don’t wish to leave you. I want to be with you for as long as time permits,” the Prince admitted. “Tauriel, I –“

                They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Lindir poked his head into the room. He looked around for a second until he saw them on the bed.

                “There are some people who would like to see you,” he announced. He paused, unsure on how to address them.

                “Who is it?” Legolas asked suspiciously.

                Before Lindir could answer, the double doors burst wide open and Elladan and Elrohir practically strutted in, followed by a calmer Arwen. When they weren’t instantly told to leave them in peace, the three siblings approached their friends and Lindir left them to have a moment.

                “So who’s the lucky father?” Elrohir (or maybe it was Elladan. Tauriel could never tell them apart) asked.

                “The lucky father happened to have died eleven months ago.”

                “What’s her name?” Arwen inquired.

                “This is Freya,” Tauriel answered. “She looks so much like her father,” she said nostalgically.

                “That’s not particularly Elvish,” commented Elladan (or maybe it was Elrohir).

                “Well she is not particularly elvish,” she quipped. “Her father was a dwarf. He died from his wounds he sustained in the Battle of the Five Armies.”

                In all of her months spent in Imladris with Arwen and her brothers, she had never once admitted that the real father of her child was a dwarf prince. It had never specifically come up, and no one had ever asked. She had expecting the question for some time, but still wasn’t really ready when it was.

                “What was his name?”

                Tauriel braced herself for the answer she wished she didn’t have to say. “Prince Kíli, of the Durin line, son of Víli and Dis, and third in line for the throne under the Mountain,” she confessed.

                _‘Past another point of no return,’_ she thought.

                “I was wondering why King Thorin had been informed,” Arwen admitted.

                After a brief silence, Freya was passed around. Elladan and Elrohir thought her to be the cutest babe to ever be born, and fought over who got to hold her. Arwen stayed out of their way and talked to Legolas and Tauriel until the fight was getting out of hand, and she took Freya. When the princess started squirming, she was passed to her mother and quickly became calm.

                The children of Elrond left soon after to let the new parents have some peace and quiet. Tauriel had fallen asleep quickly, so Legolas held Freya in his arms. He rocked her and soothed her and talked to her and loved her like his own.

                “I may not be your real father, but I will love you like you are my own flesh and blood. That I promise you. And if anyone gives you trouble for your heritage, send them to me. I will let no harm come to you. You are my daughter and I am your father and I will always love you. I made a promise, and there is no going back. It was the best promise I ever made.”

 

* * *

 

                Two months after the birth of Freya, a large group showed up in Rivendell, much to the shock of Elrond. King Thranduil was accompanied by King Bard and his children, King Thorin, Prince Fili, Princess Dis, Bilbo Baggins, and a troop of soldiers from all three kingdoms, all there to see Tauriel and Legolas.

                They were informed of their families’ arrivals when a very shocked Arwen ran into Legolas and told him of the new visitors.

                “Your father is here,” Arwen told him. “Along with King Bard and his children, quite a few dwarves, and a hobbit.”

                Legolas ran back to his and Tauriel’s room to tell her of the guests.

                “There’s no going back now.”

                “No there isn’t. We’re far past any point of return, but as long as we’re together, I could care less.”

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I took out a line that said Freya was tall, not that it changes the story any, it just doesn't make sense since she's a baby and we don't know how tall she is. 
> 
> Also I'm writing another one-shot about the visit from the big group of many people, so this is going to be a part of a series. It'll up maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe saturday, but definitely by sunday, march 15th.


End file.
